warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tigerstar (AVoS)
Tigerheart is a huge, sleek, thick-furred, dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom with a torn ear, a long, sleek tail, and amber eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''Dark River :Tigerkit is born to Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw, along with his two littermates, Dawnkit and Flamekit. :He does not formally appear, but is mentioned by Blackstar at the Gathering, on a report of newborn kits. Despite Tigerstar's death being many, many moons ago, several cats are startled by his mother's choice to name Tigerkit after his long dead grandfather, Tigerstar. Some cats are even scared that he will be like Tigerstar. ''Outcast :When the traveling cats journey to the Tribe, Tawnypelt remarks to Squirrelflight that Tigerkit has already perfected his hunting crouch. Out of the three kits, Tigerkit seems to like Lionpaw the best and is the most mischievous. When Tawnypelt is asked to come to the mountains, Tigerkit and his littermates run out of the bushes, from eavesdropping. She is nervous about leaving her kits, but Snowbird offers to take care of them while she's away and that she knows all their tricks so it won't be that hard. ''Eclipse :When Hollypaw goes to ShadowClan to ask Blackstar to help with the battle against WindClan, she almost trips over Tigerkit and his siblings. Tigerkit squeaks and hops around, telling his mother that he and his siblings want to go to the battle, leading Tawnypelt to ask if he's been eavesdropping again. Hollypaw purrs at the sight of their short, fluffy tails. He and his siblings are (once again) handed over to Snowbird so Tawnypelt can help with the fight. :When Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Sol go to the ShadowClan camp again, Tigerkit goes up to Lionpaw and demands to know if he's grown and he claims he will be even bigger next time they meet. He does not appear after this. Long Shadows :Tigerpaw is apprenticed to Oakfur. Later, Tawnypelt takes him, Dawnpaw, and Flamepaw to their mother's birth Clan, ThunderClan, where they are permitted to stay until ShadowClan was out from under Sol's control. His temporary ThunderClan mentor is Brackenfur. :Dawnpaw asks if they could have a piece of fresh-kill and ThunderClan permits them to, and they tackle the fresh kill pile, eating all the dry pieces and leaving the ThunderClan cats with the wet ones. Later, Tigerpaw is guilty for his actions, and he apologizes while his littermates say nothing. Tigerpaw is part of the group of cats that makes the fake sign in order for Blackstar to believe in StarClan again. :Later, Tigerpaw compares his fur with Lionblaze's, saying that he outstretched his golden paw to Lionblaze's paw. This is a mistake, because Tigerpaw is a dark brown tabby tom. Sunrise :He has returned to ShadowClan along with his family. He continues his warrior training with Oakfur, his mentor. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Now a newly appointed warrior, Tigerheart greets Lionblaze at one of the Gatherings, but he greets him just as he would to an ordinary ShadowClan warrior as a result of them not being kin, making Tigerheart feel hurt. :Tigerheart is chosen, along with Toadfoot, to represent ShadowClan and go with two cats from each other Clan, Lionblaze and Dovepaw from ThunderClan, Whitetail and Sedgewhisker from WindClan, and Rippletail and Petalfur from RiverClan, to find out what possibly could have happened to the water in the lake. During the journey, when Dovepaw gets caught in a pelt-den, he helps her out. :Later, when Dovepaw hears the dogs coming, he and Toadfoot climb onto the trees, but the RiverClan and WindClan cats don't, because they don't know how. With the ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats, they help the others climb on to trees. :When fighting the beavers, he helps dismantle the dam, and almost drowns when the logs fall into the stream. :It is noted he is friendlier to the other warriors than his Clanmate, Toadfoot, especially to Dovepaw. It is also hinted that he may have a liking to Dovepaw, often telling her that he will protect her. :Lionblaze and Jayfeather think that Tigerheart is being trained by Tigerstar and Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest, as Lionblaze saw him use a battle move of Tigerstar's during the battle with the beavers. Jayfeather suspects that he may have been recruited by the Dark Forest. :When he returns to the ShadowClan camp, he is greeted by his mother, Tawnypelt, and his siblings, Flametail and Dawnpelt. When the other cats leave, he says good-bye to them. Fading Echoes :When Jayfeather is out for a walk at night near the ThunderClan and ShadowClan border, he runs into Tigerheart, literally, as Tigerheart had attacked him at first, not knowing who he was. When Jayfeather asks him why he is out, he dodges the questions, not offering a direct answer. :Later, a ThunderClan patrol finds ShadowClan scent of a single warrior on their side of the border. They examine the scent trail, trying to find out what warrior it was, and none of them can tell who it was except Dovepaw, who recognizes it as Tigerheart's, but doesn't tell anyone. Soon a ShadowClan border patrol containing Tigerheart sees them and asks what they are doing. When ThunderClan tells them, they grow angry and say that ThunderClan is falsely accusing them. Tigerheart acts quite defiant towards the ThunderClan warriors, refusing to admit that a ShadowClan warrior would have crossed the border. Thornclaw tells them to smell the scent trail to see for themselves, but the warriors point out that if they walk over to ThunderClan's side to smell it, they would leave a new ShadowClan scent trail. However, Tigerheart steps up and declares he will go over to search for ShadowClan scent. Dovepaw realizes that he is cleverly doing this so that his old scent will be covered up by his new scent before anyone knows it was him. He then declares that he can't smell anything other than ThunderClan, and while the rest of the warriors continue to argue, Dovepaw takes him aside and asks him why he was on their side of the border. He desperately pleads her not to tell anyone that it was him, and that he can't tell her why he was there until the next Gathering. She hesitates, but agrees to keep his secret. :At the next Gathering, Dovepaw finds him after the leaders have spoken and asks him once again why he was in ThunderClan territory. He anxiously tells her that he can't reveal why, but begs her to still keep his secret. She still agrees to not reveal it to anyone. She also comments in her thoughts that she thinks that Tigerheart is handsome. :At the battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, Tigerheart fights fiercely for his Clan. Dovepaw sees him rushing towards Ivypaw, but when the two of them near each other, they stop, give a slight nod to each other, then go find other cats to fight. Dovepaw stares at the two cats, wondering what that was about and feeling jealous because of her liking for him, but she is too busy fighting the other ShadowClan warriors to think about it. Night Whispers :Tigerheart meets Dovepaw on ThunderClan territory he says that he didn't realize that he was on their side. Then a patrol comes, Dovepaw tells him to go, and he says that he wants to see her again. Dovepaw agrees to meet him that night. They meet at the border and he takes her to a abandoned Twoleg nest. He starts jumping logs and then on the one next to Dovepaw's, she hears a crack. She panics and clasps him into her paws, tackling him down into the moss. When he asked why she did that, she apologetically responded that she heard a crack. Looking closer, Tigerheart realizes that there was a small split in the wood. He remarks that she saved his life and adds that she must care about him. She admits she does, and tells him to repay her, jokingly, that he had to bring her mice and a squirrel every day for a moon and follow her around, picking the burrs from her pelt. Tigerheart grows serious and responds that he'd do that anyway; she didn't have to save his life first. They head back to the border where they agree to meet the next night. They then depart. :Ivypaw and Tigerheart then become friends as they see each other in the Dark Forest. When the Dark Forest cats are doing water-fighting training, Ivypaw is revealed to feel safer around Tigerheart. :Ivypaw scents Tigerheart on Dovepaw's fur and accuses her of being disloyal. Dovepaw gets mad at Ivypaw, saying that Ivypaw wanted Tigerheart as a mate and that she was a mate-stealer. Ivypaw then explains that Tigerheart was on the Dark Forest's side was well as her. Dovepaw refuses to believe her. :When Dovepaw and Tigerheart meet at night again, Ivypaw catches them. Ivypaw hisses at Tigerheart to tell the truth about him and the Dark Forest, but he remains silent. Tigerheart then shoves Dovepaw into a bush when a ShadowClan patrol approaches them, and they take Ivypaw to the ShadowClan camp. Dovepaw pleads silently to him, asking Tigerheart to protect Ivypaw. :Dovepaw tells Tigerheart, who is worried sick about Littlecloud's illness about the herb patches outside of the Twoleg nest. When the ThunderClan cats come to ask if ShadowClan has Ivypaw, it is revealed that Tigerheart has betrayed Dovepaw by telling his Clan of the herb patches. She is furious with him, and challenges him about it at a Gathering. Tigerheart tells her that he is loyal to his Clanmates, and that he puts them first above anything else. Dovepaw asks him if he put them above her, and he tries to say that he didn't mean it that way, but she just walks away. :Tigerheart is stricken with grief when his brother, Flametail, drowns when the ice on the lake breaks. Dovepaw is worried that Tigerheart could have easily been the one who fell in. Dovepaw hears him keeping vigil for Flametail. When Ivypaw is asked to kill Flametail's spirit, which somehow wanders from StarClan into the Dark Forest, Tigerheart saves his brother at the last moment, telling Ivypaw not to destroy whatever remained of his brother. Tigerstar lets his grandson live, but Ivypaw knows that Tigerheart would possibly hurt her for almost attacking Flametail. Sign of the Moon :Tigerheart argues with Dovewing at a Gathering, unsuccessfully trying to persuade her to restart their forbidden relationship. He asks her if Ivypool has been saying things about him, and Dovewing curiously asks what he means. Tigerheart says never mind and tells her that she doesn't know her sister as well as she thinks she does, most likely thinking about the time that she almost killed Flametail. Tigerheart insists that he didn't mean to betray Dovewing, but whether he is telling the truth or not is still unknown. :In Ivypool's dreams, he appears in the Dark Forest when they are training. When Ivypool fights Breezepelt, Tigerheart helps Breezepelt by attacking Ivypool from behind, and saying that he's getting revenge for when Ivypool tried to kill Flametail in the previous book. The Forgotten Warrior :Tigerheart tells Dovewing, and later Ivypool, that Dawnpelt thinks Jayfeather killed Flametail. :At a Gathering, when Dawnpelt accuses Jayfeather of murdering Flametail, Tigerheart says that he agrees with his sister. The Last Hope In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :He is seen teaching Olivepaw, Scorchpaw, Redpaw, Owlpaw, and Shrewpaw about the Night Ambush battle tactic. When Scorchpaw snores, he tells him it's not as funny as he thinks it is. Then, when Tigerheart tells them to listen, Scorchpaw says he hears ThunderClan snoring, but Tigerheart tells him that the day that Blackstar receives a prophecy that a cat can hear farther than other creatures, then he'll believe him. He says that they should make a ''sssss noise, like the wind, to disguise themselves from the other cats. Tigerheart tells them that they must stay hidden under the shadows, so no light can uncover their outlines. When they all attack Tigerheart, he ends up underneath them all. He then ends the story. :In the book, his father, Rowanclaw, is listed as ShadowClan's new deputy after Russetfur dies. In the Short Stories and Plays ''Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia *Tigerheart was originally described as a golden tabby, though this was changed to his current dark brown tabby appearance. *Tigerheart was also described as a golden tabby in ''The Fourth Apprentice, but in the Allegiances he was described correctly *In the 7th Erin Hunter Chat, Vicky Holmes said that Tigerheart currently likes Dovewing. *He has SkyClan blood, because his great-grandmother, Leopardfoot, is Spottedleaf's sister and because his grandfather, Tigerstar, is a descendent of Gorseclaw. *Tigerheart has been mentioned with green eyes. *He has ThunderClan blood, because his mother, Tawnypelt, was born in ThunderClan. Character Pixels Family Members Father: :Rowanclaw: Mother: :Tawnypelt: Sister: :Dawnpelt: Brother: :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandfather: :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Smallear: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Speckletail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Uncle: :Brambleclaw: Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Swiftpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Unnamed tabby kit: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great-Aunts: :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Lionheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Snowkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Distant Great-Aunt: :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sorreltail: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molepaw: :Cherrypaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters